


Paracausality ≠ Quirk

by butterinhd



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Original Character(s), Overpowered Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterinhd/pseuds/butterinhd
Summary: TL;DR, The Young Wolf is bored of a standard home life after defeating both sides of humanities war. His savior complex makes him cross dimensions. He meets Izuku. Hijinks ensue.The Last City was now the First. The Traveler was now bound by our rules, and the Darkness was reduced to its most basic elements, a ironic fate. Both still existed, but in the grasp of humankind. The humans won, not the Light, not the Dark. But, the Young Wolf  was overjoyed, yet underwhelmed by this result. His Ghost dropped, without a connection from the Traveler. He grew bored and frustrated, being a warrior who fought not for some kills, nor for glory, but for being a savior. His savior complex was driving him mad. Until Ikora came around to visit. She used what was left of the Vex to build a gate. A gate that was inter-dimensional. With his dead ghost and weapons, his armor, and a small bit of SIVA, he ventured onward. Being dropped in a alleyway, next to a green-haired child though, was not expected though. Nor was a old twig. Nor was a human lie detector. In his words "F**k me."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Paracausality ≠ Quirk

**Author's Note:**

> Need a suggestion for a japanese name for The Young Wolf (bonus points for being related to light or savior or anything else in that vein)

FILLER, WILL UPDATE SOON.

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga


End file.
